howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gobber and Stoick's Relationship
}} Gobber and Stoick's Relationship is one of the strongest human friendships in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. ''How to Train Your Dragon'' It was shown in the first movie that Gobber is Stoick’s closest companion. Hiccup is also Gobber’s apprentice, which improves his friendship with Stoick. After holding up a meeting in the Meade Hall, Stoick takes time to speak with Gobber about Hiccup. Stoick takes advice from Gobber regarding his son and trusts Gobber to take care of Hiccup. It’s clear by this point that they are best friends. As Stoick’s friend and Hiccup’s master, Gobber seems to be the bridge between Stoick and Hiccup. He keeps telling Stoick to lighten up on Hiccup and tries to help Hiccup understand his father. When the vikings are fighting the Red Death, and as chief, Stoick decides to buy the other Vikings some time to head on to the far side of the island, where they'll be safe. Stoick decides to buy his people some time by distracting the Red Death, and tells Gobber to go with them. Gobber refuses, saying that he can double that time. He would rather die fighting alongside his friend than let Stoick die alone. When they see the teens fly in, Gobber remarks that Hiccup is “every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were”. Later, when Toothless is sinking and Hiccup is trying to save him, Stoick pulls Hiccup up, and saves Toothless. He says that he is proud of Hiccup, which shows the effect that Gobber has had in their relationship. Shorts ''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon There are a few scenes in this short film that shows the relationship of Gobber and Stoick but not much of those improved their relationship. At the start of the clip, the Berkians go and help Gobber because his forge seems to be on fire. Stoick then asks what is it that caused the fire in the first place and Gobber claims (quite annoyed) that it was the Legendary Boneknapper Dragon. All the other Vikings, including Stoick, laughed this off, saying that Gobber was delusional or crazy. Stoick laughed, even more, when another Viking who was inspecting the place, saw one of Gobber's underpants on the stove. He claims this is what caused the fire, making Gobber even more embarrassed than he already was. Gift of the Night Fury There isn't that much screen time given to Gobber in this short film. In one scene Stoick, with the help of the other Berkians, are decorating the village with painted shields and lights. Gobber is with Stoick, helping him and advising him along the way. Dawn of the Dragon Racers How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Dragons: Riders of Berk Throughout this series, Gobber listens to Stoick's problems, reminisces about growing up with him, and offers advice. Stoick freely invites Gobber into his home to sit and relax. In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Gobber is shown relaxed and unwinding in Stoick's home one evening, rather than his own home. He is whittling a wooden duck. Though Stoick relies on Gobber for many things, taking over some of his chiefly duties is not one of them, as he found out in "Viking for Hire". In "Animal House", Stoick relies on Gobber to check the animals, translate Gothi's writing, and retrieve his lost son. Gobber sits at Stoick's table at the end of the day and plays his newly-found pan pipes for him and Hiccup in "The Terrible Twos". Gobber offers comforting words when Stoick is troubled by punishing Hiccup and the needs of the village in "In Dragons We Trust". In "Alvin and the Outcasts", Stoick relates to Gobber his reservations about banishing the dragons, and Gobber points out some hard truths to his friend. They also fight alongside each other and are the most concerned for each other’s safety. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Bing! Bam! Boom!", Stoick uses the Thunder Ear and is able to hear Gobber from afar state that he is Stoick's right-hand-man and that he would be lost without him. Dragons: Race to the Edge How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Gobber and Stoick are still the best of friends; they are allies and partners in battle. Gobber is even confident enough to tease Stoick on one of the scenes where Hiccup didn't arrive in Dragon Racing, and Gobber teased Stoick for scaring the poor boy during their "talk." Gobber is like Stoick's right-hand man, and he would always accompany him on his duties (and in vice versa). When Hiccup ran off to find Drago Bludvist, Stoick and Gobber went on a search to find him, and as they were looking for Hiccup, Stoick never hesitated to speak out his feelings to Gobber, finding him trustworthy enough to keep his secrets. Stoick even said how "boar-headed" Hiccup was, and how much alike he and his mother are, to which Gobber just rolled his eyes. When Gobber saw Valka he said “you might want to take this one”, showing that he was just as shocked as Stoick. He was very happy for Stoick when he saw them together, breaking into their song. Gobber accompanied Stoick everywhere in the second movie from the very start. Gobber shed tears when Stoick gave his life to save Hiccup. He was the one to deliver the eulogy about Stoick's courage and all the things he did in his life, and Gobber was one to feel the most sorrowed along with Hiccup. Gobber ended his eulogy by stating that “a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend.” He shoots an arrow at Stoick’s ship to honor his chief and friend. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Category:Relationships with Stoick the Vast